cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Morimi Kazue
|viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = November 30 |Constellation = Cetus |Blood Type = B |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Brown |Eye = Golden |Skin = Fair |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch HQ (former) |Rank = A |Team = Ariyoshi Unit |Team Rank = A-Rank No. 09 |Occupation = Border Combatant High school student |Position = All-Rounder |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Hanai Atsuya |Pupil = |Teammates = Ariyoshi Shinako (Leader) Hanai Sumika Ikari Mayu (Operator) |Relatives = Morimi Michi (mother) Morimi Toshiki (father) Morimi Seiki (younger brother) |Rival = |Love = Arashiyama Jun |Main = Asteroid (Handgun) Meteora (Handgun) Shield Bagworm |Subs = Asteroid (Handgun) Scorpion Lead Bullet Shield |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 9100 (Asteroid), 8400 (Scorpion) |Enlistment Usage Points = 2500 |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Kanemoto Hisako |Voice Eng = }} |Morimi Kazue}} is an A-Rank All-Rounder in Border and a member of Ariyoshi Unit. Appearance Kazue is a young girl of average height and athletic build. She has fair skin and brown hair. She normally keeps her hair down with a small bun in the back and her bags braided back on the right side. Her eyes are a bright golden color, which would be quite intimidating if she didn't have such a friendly face. She can normally be seen wearing her school uniform: a white sailor shirt with double-breasted buttons, a black ribbon, a black pleated skirt, and black socks. In her Trion form, she wears a light blue short bodysuit with a deep V-neck, a dark blue shirt underneath with straps attaching to her neck, and silver gloves over the sleeve of the bodysuit. She also has white leg sleeves tucked into dark blue boots, and a silver belt around her waist that has a small pouch. She has handgun holsters strapped around her thighs. While in this form, her hair is in a high bun. Personality Kazue is an outgoing and friendly person. She is generally easygoing and cheerful. She speaks her mind no matter what, which causes her to offend people. She always tells the truth, and she doesn't sugarcoat it. Because she expresses her emotions very easily, some people expect her to have a fragile mind. However, she is very hard to shake. Even when faced with extreme circumstances, she retains her easygoing nature. It almost makes it seem like she doesn't realize she's in danger. She loves helping people, which is the main reason why she joined Border. Kazue is incredibly impatient. She hates waiting, especially when it comes to making decisions. She prefers to act immediately, which often gets her into trouble. She relies on Shinako to make the calculated decisions. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, and she would risk her life for them. History Kazue was always seen as a strange child. She was outgoing and talkative, but she always said things that upset people without realizing it. She would point out when people had food stuck in their teeth, or she would tell them that their clothes didn't match. She knew that she was hurting people's feelings, but she didn't understand why she should not speak her mind. She just spoke her mind no matter the consequences. Because of that, she was mostly alone in school. She played with her younger brother, Seiki, who was only three years younger than her, but even he had his own friends that he wanted to be with. When the Neighbors first invaded, Kazue and her family didn't live in Mikado City. After hearing the news, however, Kazue knew that she wanted to help people. She had heard about Border's efforts, and she dreamed of joining the organization. Two years after the first invasion, her family moved to Mikado City because of her father's job. She was ecstatic because it meant that she could finally join Border. At her new school, she met a girl named Ariyoshi Shinako. Shinako didn't care that Kazue spoke her mind. In fact, she enjoyed it. Shinako was Kazue's first friend, and they quickly became best friends. When Kazue found out about Shinako's mother being killed, her dream to be in Border was only intensified. She wanted to prevent anyone from feeling that sadness that Shinako felt. She enlisted in Border as soon as she could. She formed a team with Shinako as soon as she became an official agent. They were joined by Hanai Sumika and Ikari Mayu, and they joined the Kido faction because of Shinako's hate for Neighbors. They rose through the ranks, and eventually rose to be the 9th ranked A-Rank Unit. After Shinako had a change of heart on the subject of Neighbors, they became a part of the Tamakoma Branch. Triggers and Abilities Triggers Asteroid: This is the Trigger that Kazue uses the most with her handguns. She has Asteroid in both the Main and Sub so that she can dual wield handguns. Meteora: She uses this Trigger for more widespread damage. Scorpion: While she mainly relies on her Gunner triggers, she is a capable Scorpion user. She uses this Trigger for surprise attacks or to catch an opponent off guard. Lead Bullet: Even with its decreased range and speed, she is accurate with this Trigger. She often uses it when working with Shinako to make it easier for the Attacker to get to the opponent. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, she uses this for stealth. Parameters Other Abilities Marksmanship: She is a great shot and can consistently hit moving targets. Coordination: She is an expert in coordinating with other people, especially Shinako. She knows exactly how to support people. Trivia *Her favorite food is strawberry shortcake. *Current concern: *Her handguns resemble that of the Springfield XD series. *Her younger brother goes to the same school as Mikumo, Yūma, Chika, and Arashiyama's younger siblings. Quotes *''"Just following orders from my leader."'' (when questioned why she betrayed HQ) *''"We just have to move on. There's no use worrying about things we can't change."'' (to Sumika) *''"I'm flattered that you're worried, but I'm also a little offended. Do you think I can't defend myself?"'' (to Shinako) *''"Shina-chan has no family to look after her... I'm all she has. Me and Sumika-chan and Mayu-san. We're her family."'' (about Shinako) *''"What kind of a best friend am I? I'm supposed to be protecting Shinako! She's done so much for me, and I can't even protect her! I'm too weak!"'' Gallery Kazue chibi.png|Kazue's chibi Ariyoshi Unit Emblem.png|Ariyoshi Unit's emblem WT Girls 1.png|Kazue with the rest of Ariyoshi Unit Ariyoshi Unit 1.png|Kazue with the other combatants of Ariyoshi Unit